A Moment in Time
by CelticChocolateLover
Summary: Curious as to who "The Celtic Warrior" goes home to? Take a peek and find out. I promis you won't be disappointed


Stephen stepped into the elevator pressing the 8th floor button, leaned back against the wood paneling and closed his eyes. The day had been long and tiring, with more than enough nosey paparazzi and shouting fans, all clamoring for a piece of him. But he couldn't get angry, after all it was the fans that helped him get where he is today. He was dead on his feet, but at least the worst was over. Now he could focus all his time and energy on one woman, who held his heart in the palm of her beautiful hands.

"mo ghrá", he whispered to himself, as he remembered the night that he had to tell her that he was going back on the road…

FLASHBACK

"You know that I have to go Samaria, and frankly I don't like it anymore than you do."

"I understand sugar. It's a part of your job and it's what you do. It's just that…well"

Stephen looked at his girlfriend, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. He knew that she trying to hide something but was unwilling to tell him.

"Sam, come on now. We've been together for 6 months now. You know you can tell me how you really feel. Don't bottle it up."

Samaria turned around to look at him. "Okay. You want the truth. When you leave, I feel completely alone, like I have no one to talk to. There I said it." She shrugged her shoulders

Stephen looked at her funny for a moment. "But Gra, you have your family-"

"They don't understand! They don't get this! I can't just call them up, talk to them and act like I feel fine when you're not around! It's practically impossible. "She screamed. "I feel like you're gone forever and you're never coming back." She started to cry and hugged herself, upon realizing that she probably scared him away due to her spaz moment and he'd never want to be with her now.

Ste looked down on the floor of their bedroom. Those same emotions passed through his mind whenever he had to look at her lovely face before boarding the plane. From that moment he would mentally count the weeks, days, hours, minutes, and seconds till she was back in his arms again.

"Bláth beag, come here."

Samaria wiped her eyes as she made her way over to him to sit on his lap. He repositioned her so she was looking directly into his blue-grey orbs. "Now, what would make you think such a thing? I would never leave you mainly because I don't know if I could live with myself if I did".

Sam smiled upon hearing that. "I'm sorry. When you leave I feel like my heart is breaking into a million little pieces and you're the only one who can fix it."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. No matter how far across the world I go, you can rest assured that when all is said and done, I'm on my way back home to you. Understand?"

Wiping her tears away, along with her fears, she embraced Stephen in a hug.

END FLASHBACK

And now he was home, more than ready to repay her for waiting patiently.

Even now he could imagine her beauty. Standing at 5'0 tall, her personality made up largely for her height, her feistiness, will power, protectiveness. It also didn't hurt that she had an ample cleavage and backside either. Truth be told, she had reformed him to love and appreciate those parts of a woman. The mere though caused his dick to rise. He had to get to her and quick. Quickly walking off the elevator, as he headed to their room, he continued to think of his beloved, his mind no longer on her body, but what she was doing inside the room. She never could really sit down for long, choosing to work on her writing and listen to her iPod. He couldn't help but grin and shake his head as he finally made it to the door. Pulling out his keycard, he unlocked the door and was immediately greeted by the familiar scent of jasmine and cucumber.

"Samaria? áit a bhfuil tú, a chéadsearc?" He called out. No one answered. A thorough search of the hotel room and he still had not heard anything from her. Standing in the middle of the room thinking to himself, it finally dawned on him that he didn't check the bedroom.

Dropping his bags, he walked over to the bedroom door and knocked on it softly. When no one answered, he turned the knob and walked in. Lo and behold, there was his little angel sleeping in the middle of their king sized bed with her hair gently cascading on her face. She looked so peaceful, that he couldn't help but want to caress it. Quietly he, he crawled into the bed and positioned himself so that he was lying next to her. He wanted to the first face that she saw when she awoke.

He began to began to caress her face, admiring how small and petite her features were, how long and beautiful eyelashes were. Stephen stopped his thoughts when he felt her stirring next to him. He looked down and smiled as she repositioned herself, pressing closer to the warmth of his body. Taking a deep whiff of his natural scent mixed with Irish spring body wash, she whispered his name ever so softly.

"Ste"

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm here. Go back to sleep." Samaria smiled slightly, before closing her eyes and tucking herself into a ball under his arm. He had to smile at that, the way she grasped onto him as though he was going to disappear if she didn't hold onto him tight enough. These were the moments that he cherished. To him, every minute of every second of every day wasn't enough time to spend with her.

"Ste?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too, sweetheart."


End file.
